


czwarta nad ranem

by ShizukaAmaya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, guyhao, jeśli chcecie przeczytać coś o ciemnych pustych drogach i nocy pozbawionej gwiazd, krótkie opowiadanie o bezsenności
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaAmaya/pseuds/ShizukaAmaya
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	czwarta nad ranem

Czwarta nad ranem.

Mingyu ziewnął przeciągle i szczelniej otulił się kocem. Wszystko wokół było ciche, ciemne i chłodne. Jakby cały świat na chwilę zastygł w bezruchu. Mingyu niemal słyszał senne bicie swojego serca. Zdawało się dobiegać gdzieś z oddali, albo może zewsząd. Ciemne niebo i rozmazane światła szosy. Wszystko pulsowało cicho, w rytm jego istnienia. Cały ten rozedrgany krajobraz zaczął powoli znikać, rozpływać się w nicości.

– Nie śpij, bo cię okradnę – odezwał się znajomy głos, na dźwięk którego Mingyu gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zrzucił z siebie koc.

– Przecież nie śpię – powiedział zachrypniętym od snu głosem, jednocześnie nieprzytomnie rozglądając się na boki.

– Mhm – mruknął Minghao, spoglądając na niego z iskierką rozbawienia w oczach. Albo to były tylko światła uliczne. Mingyu nie potrafił stwierdzić. Przetarł dłońmi twarz, żeby się dobudzić.

– Poza tym – dodał, nieco już żywszym tonem. – I tak nie miałbyś co kraść. Nie wziąłem nawet portfela.

– Zawsze jest jeszcze on – chłopak postukał w metalową powierzchnię, na której obaj siedzieli. – Mógłbym zostawić cię tu i odjechać nim w siną dal.

Mingyu rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, niezadowolony, że ktoś śmie _stukać_ w lśniącą karoserię jego samochodu. Ale Minghao już na niego nie patrzył. Oparł się na rękach i odchylił głowę do tyłu, zamyślony wzrok zawieszając gdzieś na niebie.

Mingyu nie poszedł w jego ślady. Jeszcze raz przetarł oczy i wbił zmęczone spojrzenie w światła szosy. Ciemna i dziwnie płaska, wiła się, jak rzeka widmo, pośród wielkiej pustynnej pustki. Spokojny nurt asfaltu zakłócały jedynie milczące półkola żółtego blasku, niby porzucone, zapomniane słońca. Ich schorowane, zużyte krawędzie strzępiły się niepokojąco na drobnych nierównościach terenu, wciskały się w każdą dziurę, w każdą szczelinę ulicy, jakby ostatkiem sił próbując znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. A kiedy jakiś zbłąkany samochód odważył się wkroczyć na ich teren, na moment oblepiały jego przednią szybę i dach, a nawet widoczną w oknach znużoną twarz kierowcy. Na nic jednak zdawały się ich starania. Moment mijał, a samochód wraz z kierowcą znikał na horyzoncie. Uliczne latarnie zaś pozostawały w zwartym szyku świateł, spokojne i ciche, przywykłe do porażki i zaznajomione z ciemnością, jak nikt inny.

Mingyu obserwował cały ten proces z braku lepszego zajęcia. Widok był dość osobliwy. Girlanda świateł zawieszona pośród nocy. Pochód elektrycznych duchów zmierzający znikąd donikąd. I tylko odległy neon stacji benzynowej utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że wciąż znajduje się w prawdziwym świecie, że jeszcze nie zniknęła jego łączność z ludzką cywilizacją. Choć aż nader często miał wrażenie, że jest dokładnie przeciwnie.

Wzmożone uczucie odrealnienia pojawiło się godzinę wcześniej, kiedy Minghao wysłał mu wiadomość, że nie może spać. Następne, co Mingyu pamięta, to jazda przez ciemną noc, prosto na spotkanie z pustką. I tak wylądowali tutaj, w tym ciemnym miejscu. Wdrapali się na dach samochodu. Chcieli chyba oglądać gwiazdy.

Ale gwiazd nie było.

Noc była ciemna, ciemniejsza, niż to się wydawało stosowne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ich spontaniczną wyprawę. Czy nie powinien, jak na zawołanie, otworzyć się przed nimi niesamowity widok na Drogę Mleczną, na wszystkie konstelacje, których nazw nie znali, na każdą z planet, widoczną gołym okiem? Czy nie powinni zachwycić się ogromem wszechświata, zadziwić się własną prozaicznością w obliczu tego, co przedwieczne? Czy nie powinni zobaczyć _czegoś_ ; czegoś co zmieni ich mały przyziemny świat na resztę życia? Ale nie było widać nic. Nawet Księżyc gdzieś przepadł.

Kiedy to odkryli, w Mingyu wezbrało rozczarowanie. Później jednak doszedł do wniosku, że może to lepiej. Chwila mogłaby stać się zbyt dziwna, zbyt podniosła, gdyby niebo odpowiedziało na ich naiwne pragnienia. A tak to po prostu siedzieli przy zakurzonej szosie, na zakurzonym dachu, pod zakurzonym niebem. I Mingyu to pasowało.

– Szkoda, że nic nie widać – odezwał się Minghao, czytając mu chyba w myślach. Rozprostował dotąd skrzyżowane nogi i zamachał nimi w powietrzu, jakby próbował odgarnąć w ten sposób gęsty podmiejski mrok, zalegający na poboczu, tuż poza granicą ulicznych świateł. Mingyu nie pamiętał, dlaczego się tu zatrzymali. W pewnym momencie po prostu znudziła im się jazda przez puste, chorowite żółto-szare szosy. Może to było dzieło przypadku. A może to miejsce w jakiś pokrętny sposób pasowało do ich nastroju.

– To pewnie przez światła miasta – odparł Mingyu. Choć metropolii nie było widać, choć zostawili ją za cienką linią horyzontu, brudna mgławica jego świateł wciąż spoglądała na nich z nieba nieprzychylnym, pomarańczowym okiem, które nigdy się nie zamykało. Kiedy tylko Mingyu o tym pomyślał, pożałował że nie pojechali dalej, jak najdalej. Gdzieś, gdzie wreszcie mogliby być sami. Gdzieś, gdzie istnieje prawdziwa, czysta noc pełna gwiazd. Minghao zdawał się nie podzielać jego zdania. Ogarnął pożółkły horyzont miękkim spojrzeniem, jak starego przyjaciela, którego wszystkie wady zna się już na wylot, ale i tak kocha się go całym sercem. A potem przeniósł to spojrzenie na Mingyu.

– Mnie się tu podoba – powiedział z prostotą i nagle cała złowróżbność miejskiego poblasku jakby przybladła na nocnym niebie. Mingyu posłał mu senny uśmiech.

– A co ci się tu podoba? – zapytał, ciekaw odpowiedzi. Minghao nie należał do bardzo gadatliwych ludzi. Jednak jeśli już decydował się odezwać, potrafił być wspaniałym rozmówcą. Mingyu zawsze interesowało, co miał do powiedzenia. On sam wyrzucał z siebie myśli, jak zepsuty kran wodę. Nawet, jeśli ktoś usiłował go zakręcić, on nadal uparcie przeciekał. Z Minghao było inaczej. Jego słowa były wyważone i przemyślane. Mingyu uważał to za czarujące.

– Kolory – stwierdził Minghao. – Podoba mi się ta paleta barw – zakreślił ręką półokrąg w powietrzu, wskazując na szosę, niebo, na światła i na nich samych. Mingyu zmarszczył brwi. Jego zdaniem nie było w tych kolorach nic ładnego. Sprawiały, że wszystko, że cały świat wyglądał na zmęczony. Nawet twarz Minghao, zwykle spokojna i statyczna, w tym dziwnym świetle wprawiała go w niepokój. Żółty blask sięgał jednego z jego policzków, drugi pozostawiając w cieniu, poza zasięgiem wzroku. Ten kontrast wywoływał w Mingyu osobliwe ożywienie, nadzwyczajną wrażliwość na detale. Jakby jego wzrok wyostrzył się specjalnie, żeby mógł zwrócić uwagę na lekko spiczaste uszy Minghao i na drobne zmarszczki, tworzące się wokół ust, wraz z uśmiechem. – A zwłaszcza on – kontynuował chłopak, ponownie stukając w karoserię samochodu Mingyu. Jej srebrny kolor zdawał się roztapiać w sobie natarczywy blask pobliskich latarni.

– Ten stary gruchot? – Mingyu uniósł brwi. Jarzący się na srebrno samochód nijak nie pasował do tego krajobrazu ani do tej palety kolorów. Wyglądało to tak, jakby usilnie bronił się przed wpływem panującej wokół chorobliwej atmosfery. Jakby ich przed nią chronił. Mingyu zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał w puste nocne niebo. – Wygląda trochę jak tanie zastępstwo Księżyca – powiedział, spodziewając się, że Minghao go wyśmieje. Ale on tylko pokiwał głową.

– Jak księżycowa łódka – dodał, znów machając nogami w powietrzu. Tym razem wyglądało to bardziej jak wiosłowanie. Jakby próbował wprawić łódkę w ruch. Mingyu uśmiechnął się, nagle całkiem ożywiony. Minghao czasem to robił. Mówił coś, z pozoru infantylnego, ale w istocie przepełnionego wyobraźnią. Mingyu uwielbiał takie momenty. Czuł wtedy, że został na moment wpuszczony do jego świata. Pięknego, sekretnego świata, przeważnie ukrytego za cichym spojrzeniem.

Rozprostował nogi i również zamachał nimi, imitując wiosłowanie. Chłodne nocne powietrze zawirowało wokół jego kostek i niemal poczuł, że jego buty młócą wodę, a nie ciemność. A może woda i ciemność to jedno i to samo. Może on i Minghao dryfują właśnie przez morze nocnych minut, przez prądy bezsenności. Może osiedli na mieliźnie, a nie na poboczu. Albo to niebo nad nimi było prawdziwą morską tonią, oni zaś płynęli przez firmament na swoim metalowym księżycu, pośród elektrycznych gwiazd i betonowych Dróg Mlecznych. I być może ta chwila była dokładnie tak dziwna i podniosła, jak Mingyu od początku przewidywał.

Minghao trącił jego wyciągniętą w powietrzu nogę jednym ze swoich kolorowych trampków. Mingyu pamiętał dzień, w którym Hao własnoręcznie je malował. Pełne były symboli, kolorów i napisów. W jednym miejscu widniało nawet imię Mingyu. W pewnym momencie Minghao po prostu stanął przed nim z trampkiem i markerem do tkanin w dłoni, i nakazał się podpisać. Mingyu nie protestował. A teraz zastanawiał się, co to znaczyło. Dlaczego Minghao chciał, żeby jego imię widniało pośród tak ważnych i osobistych fragmentów trampkowej mozaiki.

– Podoba mi się coś jeszcze – odezwał się Minghao. Pięty jego trampków zastukały lekko w szybę auta, kiedy opuścił nogi. Spojrzał na Mingyu. – Cieszę się, że odebrałeś moją wiadomość i mnie tu przywiozłeś.

Mingyu wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie ma sprawy. Taka moja rola, jako tego znajomego, który posiada auto i prawo jazdy – zaśmiał się, ale Minghao pokręcił głową. Jego spojrzenie było skupione, jakby chciał przekazać coś bardzo konkretnego.

– Nie o to chodzi. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy tu _razem_. To mi się podoba najbardziej – powiedział z naciskiem. Mingyu spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił wzrok, w obawie, że jego myśli znów w jakiś magiczny, niewerbalny sposób zostaną odczytane. Czasem nachodziły go głupie refleksje. Czasem doszukiwał się nieistniejących znaczeń. Czasem zdawało mu się...

Minghao znów trącił go nogą, więc Mingyu zablokował jego kostkę, między swoją stopą a łydką. Zmierzyli się wojowniczymi spojrzeniami. A potem świat Mingyu zawirował i chwilę później chłopak zderzył się z zakurzoną ziemią. Minghao natomiast nadal siedział na dachu samochodu, przypatrując mu się z góry. Minę miał niewinną, ale w oczach migotały iskierki śmiechu.

– Zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni – powiedział Mingyu burkliwym tonem, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie. Następnie złapał teraz już otwarcie chichoczącego Minghao za obie kostki i pociągnął. Chłopak był jednak znacznie zwinniejszy, niż Mingyu. Zamiast zsunąć się na ziemię jak ciężka kłoda, zaczął wierzgać nogami, aż Kim musiał chwycić go pod kolanami. Minghao na to tylko czekał, bo natychmiast oplótł kolegę nogami, jakby grożąc „albo mnie złapiesz, albo upadniemy razem!"

I Mingyu go złapał.

Zrobił to raczej instynktownie, niż przy udziale woli. Mocno oplótł Minghao ramionami, biorąc na siebie cały jego ciężar. A Minghao mu na to pozwolił.

To było trochę dziwne. Minghao uczepił się go, jak koala. Mingyu poczuł zapach jego potu, zmieszany z zapachem nocy. Z tak bliska mógł policzyć jego rzęsy, albo prześledzić pofalowane pasemka włosów, opadające niesfornie na czoło. Trochę go to speszyło. Na ustach Minghao wciąż widniał psotny uśmiech, ale jego oczy spoglądały na Mingyu badawczo, zupełnie, jakby jeszcze raz próbowały odczytać jego myśli. A myśli, jak na zawołanie, znów go dopadły.

Stojąc tak, na krańcu świata, pod tym pustym niebem i patrząc na Minghao, Mingyu w pełni poczuł jego wcześniejsze słowa. Też się cieszył, że byli tu razem. Bo gwiazdy mieszkały na ziemi, gwiazdy mieszkały w nich. Mogli oglądać czyste nocne niebo, spoglądając sobie w oczy.

Palce Minghao załaskotały Mingyu w szyję. Były zimne. Po kręgosłupie Mingyu przebiegł dreszcz. Widząc to, Hao zaśmiał się cicho. Chciał chyba coś powiedzieć. Całą noc wyglądał, jakby chciał coś konkretnego powiedzieć. Mingyu czuł się podobnie. Nie mógł tylko znaleźć odpowiednich myśli, ani pasujących do nich słów. Mimo to otworzył usta.

Nagle szosą obok nich, w tumanie kurzu, przejechał nocny tir, rozdzierając na moment martwą ciszę okolicy. Mingyu tak się na ten niespodziewany dźwięk wystraszył, że aż puścił Minghao, który ledwo zdołał opaść na stopy, a nie na plecy czy kolana. Obaj spojrzeli za odjeżdżającym pojazdem. Pędząc tak przez pustynny krajobraz, wyglądał jak spłoszone dzikie zwierzę, uciekające w siną dal.

Minghao pociągnął Mingyu za rękaw bluzy.

– Czas wracać – powiedział. Mingyu w pierwszej chwili chciał się sprzeciwić. Spodobał mu się ten ich ciemny, bury zakątek na końcu świata. Oczy Minghao były jednak zmęczone, a widoczne pod nimi cienie jakby głębsze, niż chwilę wcześniej. Mingyu objął sennego kolegę ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę swojego rdzewiejącego gruchota, który jeszcze niedawno był księżycową łodzią dryfującą po nocnym niebie.

Droga powrotna była cicha i ciepła. Minghao zasnął na siedzeniu pasażera, a jego głowa kołysała się łagodnie w rytm nierówności asfaltu. Mingyu zerkał na niego co jakiś czas, pozwalając sobie na miękki uśmiech. Łuna miejskich świateł na niebie rosła i nabrzmiewała wraz z każdym przejechanym kilometrem. Mingyu to nie przeszkadzało. Bo wraz z nią nadeszły też pierwsze oznaki świtu. Nowy dzień budził się do życia w towarzystwie całej palety świeżych, żywych barw, czekających tylko na odkrycie i docenienie.

Kilka pasemek słonecznego światła przeniknęło przez beton i szkło miejskiego krajobrazu, żeby oświetlić twarz śpiącego Minghao. Mingyu obserwował to po cichu, nie chcąc budzić swojego towarzysza, choć zdążyli już zajechać na parking. Siedząc tak, w cieple porannych promieni, przemykających się coraz liczniej przez przednią szybę samochodu, Kim chyba sam w końcu przysnął. Śniły mu się nocne wędrówki po rozgwieżdżonym niebie i kolorowe fajerwerki neonów, rozjaśniające znajomą twarz. W momencie, w którym wszystkie barwy jego snu eksplodowały i rozsypały się w pióropusze iskier, Mingyu się obudził.

Czuł ciepło na policzku, jakby wspomnienie czyjegoś dotyku. Miejsce pasażera było puste. Mingyu wyjrzał przez okno i dostrzegł oddalającą się w pośpiechu sylwetkę Minghao. Śledził go wzrokiem, aż ten zniknął za drzwiami swojego domu.

Mingyu dotknął dłonią mrowiącego miejsca na policzku i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zrozumiał, co Minghao chciał mu powiedzieć.


End file.
